NNT: Where The Ire Is (Book 3)
by NeaxiJCO
Summary: Left before the wedding, Elizabeth's life starts falling as the truth of her Mother's death was unveiled. Meliodas killed her Mom? The hunt for the Captain of the 7DS goes cold when the gang finds a list. Not just any murder list but Meliodas' IRE LIST. Elizabeth is tied between love and justice. Meliodas' life is classified. What secrets will you unravel?
1. Epilogue The Grimooris (B2)

**Normal POV**

 **2 months later...**

 **1 week...there was only 1 week left before the wedding day. Time passed by so fast. It was only yesterday where Meliodas and Elizabeth met and now, here they were...about to be wedded in 7 days. The preparations were almost done.**  
 **Invitations were sent out,**  
 **catering has been booked,**  
 **venue is perfect and ready to be decorated,**  
 **the cake has been pre-ordered,**  
 **the wedding car has been early rented,**  
 **the tuxedos and bridesmaids' gowns are set including the flower girls and ring bearers,**  
 **figurines are polished and displayed,**  
 **jewelry is here,**  
 **Doves have been bought,**  
 **Wine and other drinks were ordered,**  
 **Camera crew is set,**  
 **make-up artists have been called,**  
 **and the bride's gown is ready to be worn**  
 **Not to mention Baltra bought Elizabeth a new wheel chair for the big day.**  
 **Everything was almost set for the big day. Counting down to that special day made Elizabeth very nervous, happy, and scared...or more like all three mixed emotions. She couldn't believe that she was about to get married soon.**

 **Elizabeth was currently preparing dinner for her and Meliodas. Even with these disabled legs, she's still has the power to do her work. Elizabeth doesn't want to be treated like a precious porcelain doll. She was an independent woman and if cooking shows that she is okay then she doesn't know what is.**  
 **"Ha...all done..." Elizabeth had finished cooking. She set the food on to a movable tray and pushed it in front of her while sitting on a wheel chair. Elizabeth had already set the table. Everything was ready, now all that's left was her fiancé. "I hope it tastes okay..." Elizabeth was feeling all giddy like a girl meeting her crush all over again.**

 **30 minutes later...**

 **These past weeks, Elizabeth has noticed something strange going on with Meliodas. He starts spacing out when they talk, he's been very busy, and he comes home late even though his work is just in the first floor of this building. Elizabeth was feeling a bit lonely. Whatever could he be doing? She waited for Meliodas. A frown formed on her face. He wouldn't break his promise right? Meliodas said he will be here...she believes in him. Elizabeth just sat there waiting for him until the food went cold.**

 **20 minutes later...**

 **A tear slipped past her eye as she waited. Nothing...he was late. Elizabeth checked at the time and it was already 7:50 PM. He promised to be home by 7:00 PM. Elizabeth wiped the tears away. "Guess he's not coming at all..." Elizabeth had to eat by herself. This would have been better If Meliodas was here. After that, she proceeded to store the food away and pre-heat it in the morning. Elizabeth pushed the wheels of her wheelchair to the living room. Turning off the lights, She rested her feet on the couch trying to adjust to a comfortable position.**

 **Later that night...**

 **The sound of munching and plates being moved woke Elizabeth. The kitchen lights were on. She did not hesitate to push over there. From the corner, she can clearly see Meliodas stuffing himself with the dinner she made hours ago.**  
 **"Meliodas?" He turned to her, his mouth was a bit dirty from the rice.**  
 **"El..wi...zwaa...Beth..." He swallowed the food to talk clearly. "I'm sorry I'm late. I was...very busy...with something..." Meliodas didn't specify that part at all.**  
 **"Why?"**  
 **"Huh?" Elizabeth moved her wheelchair to the kitchen.**  
 **"Why?...where have you been?...you say you're busy...yet you don't tell me what you are so busy with..." Elizabeth's voice was breaking.**  
 **Meliodas just stared at her blankly. "Well..about that..." He scratched the back of his head.**  
 **"Tell me..." He looked into her eyes desperate to know the answer. Meliodas was silent for a minute. He was debating either to tell her or not.**

 **"Okay...I'll tell you..." What a relief for Elizabeth. She just hopes that he wasn't gonna lie. "But first, close your eyes..."**  
 **"But why?"**  
 **"You wanted to know right?" The way he said it, he was hiding something form her.**  
 **"Uh yeah..."**  
 **"Great! Now close your eyes...no peeking..." Elizabeth proceeded to cover her eyes. Meliodas went out of the kitchen. Elizabeth can here shuffling at something being dragged against the floor. What is it? "You ready?" She nodded. Something small and ...alive...was licking Elizabeth's hand.**  
 **"Eeekkkk!" She opened her eyes to see...**

 **"A pig?"**

 **There was a piglet in the kitchen...wearing a red ribbon around its neck. "Uhh..."**  
 **"Surprise!" Meliodas cheered and hugged the piglet. He took a look at Elizabeth's shocked expression. Meliodas frowned. "You don't like it don't you?"**  
 **"Uh...no..it's not that...I'm...I'm just shocked...to see...a pig..." This sounded weird. "Why did you buy a pig?"**  
 **Again, Meliodas scratched the back of his head. "I...I tried to buy you something...extraordinary..." He confessed. "It felt cliche to buy you a dog..or a cat...or even a parrot. The animals I picked were too simple." He took a chair and sat in front of Elizabeth. Meliodas rubbed the piglet's head. "I was looking for a pet that would blow your mind...but won't cause you any harm. I've been busy because I was trying to find that perfect pet that we can adopt together...considering you know...your condition..." Elizabeth frowned. Her being barren affected her greatly. Meliodas held his hand with Elizabeth. "In the end, I gave up...until I passed a farm...and this farmer was about to make pork chop out of this little piggy...long story short, I saved him...and thought... 'Hey why not a pet pig?' You know..."**  
 **Elizabeth started giggling. A blush forming on her cheeks. "I would be fine with whatever you give me..." She looked at the pig and stroked its fleshy tummy. "I love him already..."**  
 **"I'm glad..." The two were enveloped in a comforting silences. "Not only that I thought of him as a pet...I thought of making him the bar's mascot because you know..."**  
 **"The bar's name is The Boar's hat?" Elizabeth added.**  
 **"Yup." Elizabeth kept on giggling. She was wondering if she was marrying a grown man or a kid.**  
 **"I can still remember the day...when you wanted to do that extraordinary Valentines Day surprise..."**  
 ** _(A/N: remember the Valentines Day special chapter?)_**  
 **"I wanted it to be special...but I guess I just went back to the cliches..."**  
 **Elizabeth smiled. "But I love the cliches...as long as you are with me, it won't feel like cliche at all..."**  
 **"Good things must come in the basics because I haven't come back to that ice cream parlor, the Boar's Hat would never have been born..." He grinned.**  
 **"You're right about that. This building...is the very first place...we met...and fell in love..." Elizabeth intertwined her hands with Meliodas'.**  
 **"And it will be the place where we will grow old...together..." Elizabeth did not notice that her face was this close to Meliodas. She blushed and tried to find another topic.**  
 **"So...what do we name him?"**  
 **"Hawk...The way he ran from that farmer with such speed, it's similar to a hawk..." That wasn't a very justifiable answer but it will work.**  
 **"Alright then...welcome to the family Hawk..." Elizabeth rubbed Hawk's head gently. The piglet wasn't one bit bothered and was sleeping peacefully.**  
 **"I'll be right back. I'm just gonna make sure Hawk has a nice place to sleep for tonight..." Meliodas took Hawk and proceeded to walk out. Meanwhile, Elizabeth was somewhat a bit of a neat freak. She washed the dishes while Meliodas is gone at the moment. As she reached for the sponge, her hand was stopped by Meliodas'**

 **"It's late...we should go to bed now..." He whispered into her ear. Meliodas hugged her from the back and kissed her her neck. That earned a moan from Elizabeth.**  
 **"B..but..the dishes..."**  
 **"It's my mess...I'll clean it...for now, I'm gonna cover up the times I've lost with you..." Meliodas held the handles of the wheelchair and kissed Elizabeth lovingly. She gripped his shoulders, loving this feeling...she wanted this to last forever.**  
 **"This wheelchair is getting in the way..." He pulled away and took of his shirt. Elizabeth started blushing. She was scooped up by his strong hold. Meliodas carried her bridal style all the way to their room for some private time.**  
 **"Meliodas..." She hugged him tight letting her night dress rub agains this chest.**  
 **"Tonight...you're all mine..." He whispered seductively in her ear then nipped on her earlobe.**  
 **"Ah..mm..." Elizabeth muffled her moans.**  
 **"Don't cover your moans...I want to hear them..." Meliodas closed the door with his leg. He put Elizabeth on the bed and gently pushed her down. Elizabeth's heart was beating fast and her face was flushed red. She put her arms on both sides of her head as a sign of surrender and submission.**  
 **"Meliodas...I'm ready..." Though this wasn't her first time, Elizabeth felt like a virgin...especially with her fiancé. This will be the first time...for her...to be doing it with Meliodas. "Make love to me..."**  
 **"I will...I love you..." Elizabeth cupped both his cheeks.**  
 **"I love you two..." Was what they exchanged before sealing it with a kiss.**

 **Morning...**

 **Normal POV**

 ** _"...a miracle happened on that tragedy. DONI had a change of heart. He was touched by Sir Zachary's words. A man like him doesn't deserve this fate. DONI realized then that he was the one who was wrong. Immediately, he freed Sir Zachary from the ropes. He thanked the changed man. DONI didn't see it coming. Zachary's eyes widen as DONI fell to the ground with a stab wound evident on his stomach. Zachary turned to see Grimlock, his twin brother's son, holding the family heirloom. A massive machete which his brother, Dreyfusard Dooris, once held and use to kill his victims..."_**

 **"You added DONI to the story?" Zaratras was interrupted from his story telling.**  
 **"Well yes. I did promise the young lad that I would feature him in my book..." After Doni's death, Zaratras thought of making his fake deal into reality. He incorporated DONI in the book 3 of his story entitled, The Grimooris. "This is only a sketch of the actual output but I'm not changing the event for anything."**  
 **"I'd like a copy of it once it's officially published." Anna smiled for a moment and then out of nowhere started laughing. "So I can burn that book to the ground and stomp on its ashes...mwuahahahaha..." Zaratras frowned. He looked down from Anna's face. She was currently wrapped with the mental hospital's straight jacket.**

 **After the incident, Anna was stuck in a trance. Her only thought is killing Griamore. She attacked at anyone who would get in her way..including the nurses and doctors. They couldn't tame her but with Zaratras, she was well behaved. It's gonna take a while for her to be fully recovered. Rehab is her new home for the time being, the two were currently sitting on a bench in front of a lake. This was the hospital's backyard park. It's territory was huge and very peaceful, great for relaxing and clearing your mind.**  
 **"When you get better, I'll let you burn everyone of my pictures of Dreyfus." It seems Anna only response to violence towards who she considers her enemy.**  
 **"Oh oh can I destroy the Dooris house too? Pretty please?...I promise to bring a wrecking ball..." Anna had those pouty eyes. Zaratras chuckled and nodded. "Yay!" Anna did a slight victory dance while sitting. Nobody was gonna take care of Anna now but family stick together. Zaratras took full responsibility of Anna's recovery. It felt good to help out your sister-in-law.**

 **Their happy time was cut short when someone cleared their throat. Zaratras turned around to see a police officer. "Yes? Can I help you, officer?" He made sure to keep Anna at bay so she wouldn't attack him.**  
 **"Sir Zaratras Dolores, am I correct?"**  
 **"Yes?"**  
 **"My name is Hauser. I'm an ally of the Seven Deadly Sins."**  
 **"Are you the man King called? The one who kept this rescue mission a secret?" Hauser scratched the back of his head.**  
 **"Yeah...I kinda owe King and the Sins so...I did them a favor..." He chuckled.**  
 **"I see. Well, what is it that you want, Hauser?" All of a sudden, Hauser's expression turned serious. The news he broke out to Zaratras changed his view of trust completely.**

 **Elizabeth's POV**

 **Last night, was the best night of my life. It was annoying to feel soreness below me but that was the effects of making love. Just thinking about it made goosebumps form on my skin. Waking up, I was met with a a cold empty space beside me. Meliodas was nowhere to be found. The smell of eggs and bacon from the kitchen made me smile. He was cooking breakfast for me. I think I should stay in bed for a little while longer, maybe I'll get the special treatment of breakfast in bed. I waited...and waited for him to call me...or for him to surprise me but no one came. I pouted.**  
 **"Oh wait..." I just realized that Meliodas is BAD AT COOKING. Those eggs and bacon will look like regular breakfast food but will taste...horrible. Maybe that's why he hasn't called me yet. I do t blame him for being a bad cook at all. This side of him is kind of cute. But still, I didn't want to stay in bed for too long. Looking around, I found my wheel chair sitting right next to the bed. Meliodas must have put that there for me, so I helped myself up on the wheel chair. I can walk but not properly. My legs are still unbalanced.**

 **When I passed the walk-in closet, I noticed that the lights were on and that some of my clothes was scattered everywhere. Must have been Hawk running around the room, or maybe sleeping in the closet at the moment.**  
 **"Hawk?" I called out to him inside the closet. There wasn't a piglet sound nor a sign that Hawk was in here. "Huh..." I proceeded to pull myself to the kitchen where Meliodas was.**  
 **"Meliodas..." Upon arriving there, I was met with a perfectly set breakfast on the table but no Meliodas. "Meliodas? Where are you?" No response. Where could he be? Under the table, I could see Hawk passed out after eating his share of breakfast. No use wasting this delicious meal.**

 **"Thank you for the food..." Just when I was about to dig in, something Cushitic my attention. It was the tower of pancakes infront of me. Something was written in chocolate syrup.**

 **"I'M SORRY?" the littering wrote. Why did Meliodas write that? I bet it has something to do with how bad the food will taste. "Oh well, it's still food..." there was a knock on the door. Who could be visiting so early in the morning? I think it's the Wrath family. "Coming!" I pushed the wheels of my wheel chair to the front door. Opening it, I was greeted with Sir Zaratras and a police man.**  
 **"Sir Zaratras...hi...uh..what are you doing here?"**  
 **"Where is Meliodas?" He asked direct to the point.**  
 **"I..I..I don't know..." Sir Zaratras held both of my shoulders.**  
 **"Please Elizabeth, tell me where he is..." He sounded desperate**  
 **"I really don't know Sir Zaratras. I woke up and Meliodas was gone. What's all this about?" Sir Zaratras turned to the police man.**  
 **"Hauser..." He said. Sir Zratras had that 'this-is-bad' kind of look.**  
 **"He's making a run for it..." Says the police man named Hauser.**

 **Meanwhile...**

 **Normal POV**

 **Meliodas speeded up in his driving. He had already left Liones City. His home, his friends, his gang, his siblings...and most importantly, Elizabeth. Hiding the tears under the helmet, he went past the speed limit and kept on moving, nobody knows where...as he too have nowhere to go.**

 **Elizabeth's POV**

 **I was still sitting there in front of the door way. Sir Zartras and Hauser made no attempt to fill me in on what's happening. "What's going on?! Why are you two here?!" I was getting impatient.**  
 **"Elizabeth, it is important that we find Meliodas.**  
 **"Or else the cops will find him first." Hauser added.**  
 **"You're a cop." I reminded him.**  
 **"But I'm on your side. I take orders under Meliodas and the rest of the Sins..." He said.**  
 **"You're still not answering my question...why are you looking for Meliodas?" I had it with this cliff hangers. "Tell me..." Sir Zaratras massaged his forehead. Hauser was the one who stepped in.**

 **"Meliodas is under arrest for the crime of MULTIPLE MURDER..."**

 **I froze. Meliodas...a murderer? "I...I can believe he had killed people in the past...but those would be people who also wanted him dead. His enemy's...he would kill if it's life and death. It's for defense." I defended.**  
 **"I believe you on that but...not all the people he faced where enemies..." Hauser stated. My heart started pounding. "Some of them were innocent people...some of them were people who were at the wrong place at the wrong time...majority of them ...he massacred..." I swallowed a lump in my throat.**  
 **"H..how do you know all...of this?" My voice was cracking.**

 **"Elizabeth, there's seething else..." Sir Zaratras finally spoke. He rubbed his head as if this was the hardest thing to tell her.**  
 **"W..what?"**

 **"Along the list of victims..." He turned to Hauser and then back to you. "Your MOTHER was also on the list..." My heart was crushed.**

 **Mom...my mother...who died just last year...was killed by...Meliodas?**


	2. Teaser Trailer of Book 3

**Meliodas' POV**

 **Today marks the most memorable event of the year for these people. Photographers swarmed the area. The entrance was filled with lots of flowers decorated in beautiful arches. Whoever was hosting this event went all out with the decorations. Who wouldn't? Not when this event is the start of a new adventure. This was supposed to be a festive time. One should feel the need to smile till' their cheeks hurt from stretching. I should be happy but, I was feeling none of it.**

 **With my disguise on, I arrived late at the ceremony, I watched as the woman I loved pampered herself one last time at the very end of the line before she goes walking down the aisle. She wasn't in her wheel chair anymore but with pair of crutches.**

 **"Beautiful..." I said. Even with those wooden handles, she looked like a Goddess in my eyes.**

 **Her Father, Baltra, stood right next to her to keep her steady as she held the bouquet filled with elegant white roses.**

 **I bit my lip and clenched my fists. My ex-fiance', Elizabeth Liones, was getting married to who knows which guy. It was a painful sight to see that I swallowed my anger and walked away. I didn't want to know the rest, for fear that I might beat the crap out of the groom who stole my bride. She was mine. I want her back ...but... its obvious that she doesn't.**

 **I had to walk away before I get caught. It only took her a couple of months to forget about me. I can't blame Elizabeth. Not after what happened. The memories are too much. I knew this life was too good to be true. Just another reality check.**

 **As I walked down the empty streets, my pocket started vibrating. Taking out the phone, the caller ID's name pissed me off just by looking at it. What hole do I have to dig up then jump in next?**

 **"What?!" I wasn't in the mood to talk.**  
 **I listened into the relayed instructions. Once done, I checked my phone as a new message popped up on the screen.**

 **A picture was sent. A list of names written on a piece of paper appeared. Some of them were crossed with a BIG BLACK MARKER and only one name was left unchecked.**

 **"Where's the last stop?" I stood in silence listening for directions. Eventually, I got what I wanted. Call it a blacklist but right now, It's called THE IRE LIST. It's my fault why they died. I am RESPONSIBLE for their murder.**

 **It's time I buried these skeletons way deeper than in my closet...its better... if they stayed shoved within the walls.**


	3. 1: A Trip Down Memory Lane

**Normal POV**

 **Meliodas ripped the police tape from the crime scene. It's been months since he last came here. Memory lane sure felt like it was just yesterday. He scanned the room as dried blood stained every corner. The chains and whips were still in the right position as he left.**

 **Going down to the boiler room, he felt as though something was weighing him down. Like a ghost following his every movement. He brushed off the feeling like it was nothing. The North Mercy Hospital or as he described as 'No Mercy Hospital' was a habitat for ghost and ghouls. But the only thing haunting him was his past.**

 **Meliodas kicked the fallen pots and vases. He remembered this body figure tomb held the bones of Dreyfus. Griamore did a fine job of preserving the bones with hot ceramic liquid. The cold shifted its figure to clay.**

 **Meliodas gently brushed the back of his hand against the hanging chains which were used to chain Elizabeth like an animal. He remembered her naked body exposed to him and the audience. The blood still remained with the dust bunnies.**

 **Meliodas looked around one last time for the thing he came here for but it never showed up. "Fuck this..." he cussed out loud. "Lies..." anger surfaced. He took deep calming breaths. Destroying everything wasn't gonna help him but it was tempting.**

 **Meliodas kicked a nearby jug. It's contents spilled on the floor. He took a closer look at the liquid. It was ceramic liquid. What was surprising was that it didn't turn to clay at all. He missed something important.**

 **Shining his flashlight, Meliodas made the light follow the ceramic spill. He moved the flashlight to the wall in front of him. A sinister smile appeared from his lips as he finally found what he was looking for.**

 **"There you are..."**

 **Present day...**

 **Normal POV**

 **In the supposed to be 'Wrath-Liones' household, everyone gathered around the closed bar to figure out what the hell was going on. On the right side was the Liones family along with Gilthunder. Five of the deadly sins sat silently as the news shocked them to the core. Meanwhile, Sir Zaratras and Hauser stood at the very middle of the room trying to register what they now.**

 **Zaratras volunteered to be Hauser's assistant while he was tasked to handle this Murder Investigation. Hauser owes Meliodas a lot. With him handling this case, he might have a chance to repay Meliodas. Hauser was 100% motivated to prove Meliodas' innocence even with this folder flaunting the evidence.**

 **The silence was eating them from their unanswered questions. Ban gritted his teeth and slammed both fists on the table. "Damn it! In hell would I ever believe that Captain killed Lady Caroline." Margaret and Veronica winced at the slam.  
"Captain...he would never..." Diane sobbed.  
"I am most certain that the Captain would never engage in such a cruel act especially if it will harm those who he cares the most." Gowther may not look nor sound like it but he too was angry and confused.**

 **They wanted to believe of Meliodas' innocence but considering the given files stored away in Dreyfus' lair, and Meliodas' history with these so called 'enemies' of his, Baltra can't think straight.**

 **"It's best not to jump to conclusions..." Zaratras tried to calm him.  
"Not to jump into conclusions?! Meliodas has a bad record, he never once mentioned about his gangster like life, he's making a run for it the moment you came here with this secret, and left my daughter alone before the wedding! It's the perfect time to jump into conclusions!" Baltra spat.**

 **The Sins automatically glared daggers at Baltra's way. How dare he talk about their Captain like that. "You don't even know what you're talking about." King spoke. The sins have this deep connection with Meliodas, one that they follow along with trusting their gut. No matter how messed up things were at the moment, they kept their faith in the Captain.**

 **"Oh I know very well that my daughter is marrying a murderer!" Veronica could see that her Father was hurting from the truth of their Mother who died just last year and the pain of seeing your daughter in a disabled state, added with an emotional scar freshly made from a broken engagement. What Father would not get angry about this?**

 **"Please...let's just...calm down..." Hauser didn't want to intervene in family matters but these guys looked ready to kill.  
"Father, pointing fingers isn't helping." Veronica tried to calm him down. Baltra advances forward to Zaratras. He gripped his collar and brought his face closer to his.  
"I know you're hurting Baltra, but hurting the people around you won't get this crime solved." Zartras wasn't afraid to tell him frankly. Baltra kept his grip on.**

 **"Margaret..." Gil tried to stop her but she pushed away his touch. Margaret grabbed on to her father's arm.  
"Father, that is enough!" Veronica has never seen Margaret this mad in forever. "Sir Zaratras is right. This debate is not helping. Stop being unreasonable without the proper evidence." Baltra turned to a crying Margaret.**

 **"I know...it hurts...but...think of how Elizabeth would feel right now. Seeing us fight like this..." at the mention of Elizabeth's name, Baltra backed away.**

 **The room became silent once more. Nobody dared to speak up until the tension dies down. Zaratras bit his lip. He thought this nightmare was over when Dreyfus and Griamore were wiped from existence. It seems their presence was the key to opening a new door to realization.**

 **What everyone thought was that the killer will always be a suspect but no one saw it coming when the victim can also be a killer in disguise.**

 **Elizabeth's POV**

 **I can hear them all yelling from the first floor. My ears were hurting from their intense conversation. I didn't want to listen, I didn't want to believes, I didn't want to choose but... is it all true? Was I actually engaged to a killer?**

 **My thought were mostly consumed by those ideas as I sat quietly on my wheel chair while facing the open window. Meliodas' file folder rested on my thighs. So many names listed in this folder. People that I have no knowledge of were brutally killed by his hands. Honestly, I couldn't care less for any of them. If Meliodas says that they were his 'enemies', then I would believe him in a heartbeat but...**

 **To think that my own Mother was part of his black list, I couldn't be more vulnerable in my entire life. Meliodas isn't a killer. He is not! I don't want to believe it! I don't! But... this folder held a lot of information. Can I believe Meliodas if he says my mother was also his 'enemy'? No. I can't. My own mother is no ones enemy. She could never hurt a fly and yet, why is she listed on this list?**

 **"It doesn't make any s...sense..." I let the tears pour down my eyes. All those times...where Meliodas would come home late. He wasn't searching for the right gift. I wondered if he was getting ready for his escape route. Was he planning to leave me all along? Did the guilt of killing my mother got to him? Instead of telling the truth, he had the nerve to smile at me everyday and act like nothing went wrong? I don't...believe... I won't believe. Who should I believe?**

 **These negative thoughts were clouding my mind. No, I love Meliodas. He would never do that. He went all the way to save me from Griamore. He never stopped loving me. Even when I'm disabled, he never ever thought of leaving me.**

 **Until now... what's going on? I want to know. It's killing me. This whole drama is killing everyone around me.**

 **The next day...**

 **Normal POV**

 **Elizabeth woke up to the smell of food. She was hungry after not able to eat dinner last night. She tried her best to move her body on her own. "Almost there..." Elizabeth fell off the bed. Her legs couldn't carry her weight right now. Therapy was still in progress.**

 **"Elizabeth, you should have called me." Gilthunder came rushing to the room and helping Elizabeth to her wheelchair.  
"Uh..thank you, Gil." He nodded. She didn't like the way Gil was looking at her like she was weakling but given the circumstances, Elizabeth can only understand that everyone was concerned of her well being. Gil pushed the wheel chair till they arrived at the kitchen.**

 **Margaret was cooking breakfast while Hawk was under the table happily eating his portion of breakfast. Baltra did not want Elizabeth to be living alone. She needed someone to take care of the housework and also another person to help her with other tasks like carrying her back to her wheelchair...etc.**

 **There was a knock at the back door. "I'll get it." Gil walked off leaving the two sisters alone.**

 **"Breakfast is ready..." Margaret set the plates. Elizabeth smiled at how her sister acts. She looked like a mother. Of course she does. Margaret was the splitting image of her mother, Caroline. Thinking of her made Elizabeth loose her appetite all of a sudden.**

 **"Eat, Elizabeth." Margaret encouraged. It didn't sound like the regular eat your breakfast tone, it was more like eat to keep yourself healthy. She wanted Elizabeth to stay strong in this case. Elizabeth could see her concern and did what was told.**

 **"How did you sleep?" Margaret asked.  
"Not very good actually." Elizabeth couldn't sleep at all last night due to her endless crying. Margaret could see the blood shed eyes. Fresh tears were made there.**

 **The girls heard shuffling at the living room. "Gil, are you okay?" more shuffling was heard.  
"I'm okay! Nothing to worry about..." Margaret wasn't convinced.  
"I'll be right back..."**

 **She checked up on Gil, who was struggling to carry a big package. "What are you doing?"  
"Shhh...help me hide this..."  
"What? Why?" the packaged was wrapped in a 'wedding' gift wrapper.  
"Margaret, it's obviously a wedding gift. The wedding is off. We can't let Elizabeth see this." Gil said. Margaret frowned at hoe right Gil was.**

 **This wedding package will only serve as a reminder of Meliodas. She does not want her sister to cry after seeing this. "You're right." Margaret helped with the pick up.  
"This package is heavy." says Gil.  
"And too big. Where are we even gonna hide it. Elizabeth can not find out about this." Margaret wondered if there was a basement here.**

 **"Too late..." the two stopped what they were doing. Elizabeth was at the other side of the room with her arms crossed. "I know what you're trying to do. Please don't." She wheeled her way towards the package. "Why?"**

 **Margaret frowned. "I didn't want you to see this...a reminder of...of Meliodas..." Elizabeth was felt sad that the wedding never continued but she was heartbroken to know that Meliodas left her.**

 **"The wedding was just an act Margaret, its just a show that a couple would put up to impress shallow people..." Margaret and Gil were shocked. Elizabeth never spoke like that.**

 **"What I'm saying is, I'm strong. I can handle whatever wedding gift people are sending me or...were about to send me." Elizabeth bit her lip.  
"Are you sure you want to open it?" Gil asked.  
"We can always send it back to the owner." Margaret suggested. This wasn't right. Elizabeth isn't acting like herself right now.**

 **"Strange...I can't find the owner's address on this package. Where is that card?" Gil tried tripping the box.  
"Well it doesn't have an address. Might as well keep it." Elizabeth stared at Margaret with a frown.  
"Oh...okay..." how can she help her changing sister?**

 **"I've got the scissors" Gil handed it to Elizabeth.  
"Let's see what we got here..." Elizabeth started cutting away of the wrapper. Meanwhile, Margaret pulled Gil on the sidelines.**

 **"Gil, this isn't right. She's not herself right now." Margaret whispered.  
"Well, can you blame her? With everything happening, Elizabeth has every right to shut out her emotions." he whispered back.  
"What do we do?"  
"I don't know, Margaret."**

 **"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The sound of Elizabeth's scream followed by the dropping of the scissors alarmed the two.**

 **"What's wrong?!" Margaret was frozen. Gil went over to see what it was. All three of them were drained out of their color. Within the package contained the body of a man.**

 **A man whose figure was submerged in hot ceramic liquid.**

 **Burns were present everywhere.**

 **A slit on the neck was visible.**

 **His face was all too familiar with Elizabeth. Her rough exterior a while ago had been washed away from the sight.**

 **"Gil call Hauser and your Father, now!" Margaret demanded.**

 **It was like a trip down memory lane. Only this was something she'd rather Elizabeth could do was watch in horror. First Liz and now...the rotting body...**

 **CAIN BARZARD.**


End file.
